


Simulations & Satire

by blueraven123



Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Commentary, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Why Did I Write This?, but not graphic, lmao that's a tag, much violence, very death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven123/pseuds/blueraven123
Summary: Slight spoilers for my story May The Best Series Win (not currently posted on ao3 but I swear I'm working on it).Basically, I've thrown everyone into the BrantSteele Hunger Games generator. Enjoy! Rating for major violence. Suicide, Illness, Starvation, Strangling...y'know, the Hunger Games. If that bothers you, please don't read this but it's in no way explicit. Ft. My Commentary.PJO but may feature other fandoms. (Putting this in the one-shot series because it's a collection of one-shots)This idea came from Aqua Eclipse, who is a super awesome author.
Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023427
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. All Da Simulators Love Leo!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Riordanverse Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332796) by [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing author AquaEclipse (go check her/them out) did something like this and I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> So, some of you know I have a story where the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter characters are in the Hunger Games.
> 
> Well, here is a few different scenarios for that using the BrantSteele Hunger Games simulator. It'll make more sense as you read.
> 
> Anyway, I am legally required to tell you not to enact any of this at home. Don't strangle people, kids!
> 
> (this was fun, I might do it for Harry Potter later)
> 
> First off, the original squad:
> 
> D. 1: Percy, Annabeth  
> D.2: Jason, Piper
> 
> D. 3: Leo, Calypso  
> D. 4: Hazel, Frank
> 
> D. 5: Thalia, Zoe  
> D. 6: Nico, Bianca
> 
> D. 7: Grover, Juniper  
> D. 8: Luke, Octavian
> 
> D. 9: Connor, Travis  
> D. 10: Reyna, Hylla
> 
> D. 11: Kayla, Will (sorry Austin)  
> D. 12: Meg, Apollo

**THE BLOODBATH** (in which murder runs in the family)

 **Kayla, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia,** and **Octavian** all run from the Cornucopia

 **Frank** grabs a sword.

 **Leo** convinces **Percy** not to kill him, only for him to kill **Percy** instead ( _well, r.i.p Percy. LEO, HOW COULD YOU?!)_

 **Hazel** gathers as much food as she can.

 **Luke** stays at the Cornucopia for resources.

 **Travis** finds **Juniper** hiding in the Cornucopia and kills her ( _Travis wyd?!)_

 **Connor** shoots an arrow at **Apollo** but misses and kills **Bianca** instead ( _oh great, this is accurate to canon. why are the Stolls both murderers? family trait?!)_

 **Calypso,** **Zoe, Reyna,** and **Will** share everything they gathered before running ( _Atlas sisters, Queen RARA and sunny boi. Nice)_

 **Hylla** rips a mace out of **Meg's** hands.

 **Nico** grabs a backpack and retreats

 **Grover** grabs some alcohol and a rag ( _don't let Mr. D steal it!)_

 **Piper** runs with some lighters and a rope.

* * *

**DAY 1** (in which Solangelo has sunk)

 **Apollo** picks flowers ( _...XD)_

 **Calypso's** trap kills **Meg (** _whoa...)_

 **Grover** goes hunting ( _nooo, he's vegetarian!)_

 **Frank** receives an explosive from a sponsor.

 **Will** throws a knife into **Hazel's** head ( _yeah, Nico's breaking that relationship off)_

 **Octavian** sees smoke rise but decides not to investigate.

 **Leo** begs for **Jason** to kill him. **Jason** refuses. ( _good job Jason)_

 **Nico** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor ( _but...a doctor killed your sister!?)_

 **Piper** overhears **Luke** and **Connor** talking in the distance

 **Hylla** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor

 **Kayla** goes hunting.

 **Thalia** steals from **Annabeth** ( _tHAT'S YOUR ADOPTED SISTER, THALS)_

 **Travis** chases **Reyna.**

 **Zoe** travels to higher ground

* * *

FALLEN TRIBUTES:  
**Percy  
****Juniper  
****Bianca  
****Meg  
****Hazel**

* * *

**NIGHT 1** (in which we all know who the better descendant of Apollo is)

 **Octavian** fails at starting a fire.

 **Leo** thinks about winning.

 **Luke** thinks about home.

 **Connor** and **Zoe** tell stories to each other. ( _but she's sexist and would never talk to a boy!)_

 **Thalia** defeats **Kayla** in a fight, but spares her life. ( _Archery gals stick together_ _❤️)_

 **Nico** tries to sing himself to sleep. ( _was it the orientation hokey pokey song? also, how would he fall asleep if he's singing...)_

 **Travis** and **Reyna** cuddle ( _o_0_ )

 **Piper** sings softly.

 **Hylla** is unable to convince **Grover** not to kill her (" _but she's Latina Queen #1!" I scream, forgetting I killed her in my own story. But Grover, why?! All our healers/pacifists are turning dark)_

 **Annabeth, Jason, Apollo** and **Calypso** sleep in shifts.

 **Will** starts a fire. ( _suck it Octavian! your greek relative is better, except he killed Hazel)_

 **Frank** sets up camp.

* * *

**DAY 2** (in which Will really needs to stop killing his boyfriend's siblings)

 **Connor** and **Calypso** truce for the day.

 **Piper** picks flowers ( _XD XD XD)_

 **Nico** diverts **Apollo's** attention and runs away ( _APOLLO: so...you and Will, huh? NICO: *runs*)_

 **Travis** and **Leo** receive hatchets from an unknown sponsor.

 **Luke** searches for water.

 **Octavian** travels to higher ground.

 **Thalia** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor ( _who are all these sponsors?!)_

 **Will** severely injures **Jason** but puts him out of his misery ( _NICO IS DEFINITELY BREAKING THIS OFF 0_0)_

 **Kayla** tries to sleep all day ( _no girl, get yo brother under control)_

 **Grover** fishes ( _i just had a mental image of grover in a sun hat and on a rocking chair on the beach, whistling as he fished. help me)_

 **Annabeth** and **Reyna** both travel to higher ground.

 **Frank** sleeps for a while.

 **Zoe** receives fresh food from *an unknown sponsor* _a dISTRICT 4 FISHERMAN NAMED DAVE (is that so hard?)_

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:  
_ **Hylla  
Jason**

* * *

**NIGHT 2** (in which it gets darker- both figuratively and literally)

 **Connor, Apollo** and **Kayla** sleep in shifts

 **Travis** passes out from exhaustion ( _is u okay, Travis?)_

 **Leo** cries himself to sleep. ( _mood.)_

 **Will** loses sight of where he is. ( _y'know, you could've had access to a shadow-traveler if you hadn't kILLED HIS SISTER AND COUSIN-WHO'S-BASICALLY-A-BROTHER)_

 **Reyna** tends to her wounds

 **Luke** strangles **Piper** with a rope ( _omg, this is dark!)_

 **Grover** and **Calypso** talk about the remaining tributes.

 **Nico, Zoe, Thalia,** and **Octavian** sleep in shifts. ( _o_0)_

 **Annabeth** and **Frank** huddle for warmth ( _at least it's not romantically)_

* * *

**DAY 3** (in which i get tired of unknown sponsors)

 **Kayla** picks flowers ( _none of these people take things seriously, smh)_

 **Zoe** practices archery. ( _wait, that's actually what would happen-)_

 **Connor** receives clean water from **an** **unknown s-** a District 2 chef named Mario.

 **Travis** makes a slingshot

 **Reyna** receives fresh food from **an u-** a District 11 farmer named Brittney.

 **Thalia** constructs a shack.

 **Luke** begs for **Apollo** to kill him. **Apollo** refuses. ( _Apollo! Luke killed two of your kids)_

 **Nico** runs from **Leo.** ( _sorry, Valdangelo shippers!)_

 **Grover** sees smoke rise in the distance but does not investigate.

 **Octavian** scares **Frank** off.

 **Calypso** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 **Will** receives medical supplies from a(n) (unknown) sponsor named Juanita. ( _well, he's unstoppable now! the doctor has medical supplies! why would you do that, Juanita?!)_

 **Annabeth** questions her sanity. ( _but she hasn't done anything yet! WILL and GROVER should be questioning.)_

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:  
_ **Piper**

* * *

**NIGHT 3** (in which Solangelo has _not_ sunk and the author loves TLT musical)

 **Luke** screams for help ( _no one help him!)_

 **Grover** and **Reyna** receive hatchets from unknown sponsors. ( _*sigh*)_

 **Nico,** **Will,** and **Travis** sleep in shifts. ( _Nico, nooooooo, why you still with him?! Also, poor Travis is probably third-wheeling...)_

 **Thalia** cries herself to sleep.

 **Connor, Zoe** and **Calypso** talk about what might happen in the morning.

 **Kayla** is lost ( _in the woods in the middle of New Jersey and she's never gonna make it to L.A)_

 **Leo, Annabeth, Frank** and **Octavian** sleep in shifts. (0_0)

 **Apollo** tries to treat *his* own infection ( _well, looks like i accidentally clicked female for apollo...oops)_

* * *

**DAY 4** (in which both my favourites die)

 **Travis** constructs a shack.

 **Nico** unknowingly eats poisonous berries. ( _no, my child! *cries for 10 hours*)_

 **Octavian** kills **Connor** with a sickle. ( _Kronos's weapon!)_

 **Kayla** constructs a shack.

 **Luke** severely injures **Thalia** but puts her out of her misery. ( _Sea of Monsters anyone? but noooo, my favourite character *cries for 10 more hours*)_

 **Will** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. ( _these people gotta stop giving the healer piles of medical supplies after he killed two people)_

 **Apollo** and **Frank** split up to search for resources. ( _they were together?)_

 **Zoe, Leo, Grover,** and **Calypso** raid **Reyna's** supplies while she hunts. ( _dISRESPECT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM REYNA?)_

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:  
_ **Nico  
Connor  
Thalia**

* * *

**NIGHT 4** (in which there are stories, stories, all around)

 **Leo** and **Calypso** decide to truce for the night ( _*cue Caleo shippers squealing*)_

 **Kayla** tries to treat her infection. ( _Apollo kids be like)_

 **Reyna, Luke, Annabeth** and **Octavian** tell ghost stories to lighten the mood. ( _how do ghost stories_ LIGHTEN _the mood?)_

 **Travis** cooks his food and puts his fire out.

 **Frank** and **Will** tell stories to each other.

 **Zoe** defeats **Grover** in a fight but spares his life.

 **Apollo** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. ( _haha, the sun god has no warmth!)_

* * *

**DAY** **5** (in which the author needs to get her brain checked)

 **Frank** searches for water.

 **Leo** begs for **Apollo** to kill him. **Apollo** refuses. ( _Leo, this is, like, the 3rd time you've begged someone to kill you. Did killing Percy make you go insane?!)_

 **Travis** overhears **Will** and **Kayla** talking in the distance. ( _ah yes, sibling discussions)_

 **Reyna, Luke, Grover,** and **Annabeth** hunt for other tributes (0_o)

 **Zoe** travels to higher ground.

 **Calypso** collects fruit from a tree. ( _she's been picking all her food. respect.)_

 **Octavian** picks flowers. ( _i just imagined Octavian in a pink tutu, skipping in a field and singing while picking flowers. MIND BLEACH, PLEASE!)_

* * *

**NIGHT 5 (** in which the night sky is very interesting to people)

 **Will** sees a fire but stays hidden.

 **Apollo** looks at the night sky. ( _and thinks of his sister, the moon.)_

 **Reyna, Frank, Octavian,** and **Luke** sleep in shifts.

 **Leo** receives clean water from _an unknown sponsor_ his big sister, Nyssa.

 **Annabeth** and **Travis** run into each other and truce for the night ( _well, Connabeth rights but Connor's dead so this is cool too.)_

 **Zoe** and **Calypso** tell stories about themselves to each other. ( _sisters😃)_

 **Grover** looks at the night sky.

 **Kayla** thinks about winning. ( _dang, Kayla...)_

* * *

**DAY 6** (in which nothing interesting happens at all)

 **Luke** runs from **Reyna.**

 **Leo** finds water.

 **Will** gets injured ( _luckily he has piles of medical supplies)_

 **Zoe** and **Kayla** get in a fight, but neither kills the other and they part ways. ( _but Kayla, you wanted to win.)_

 **Frank** attacks **Apollo** but he manages to escape. ( _but you wanted to be his son!)_

 **Travis** sprains his ankle running from **Octavian.**

 **Annabeth** steals an explosive.

 **Calypso** searches for firewood.

* * *

**NIGHT 6** (in which i just want someone to die already!)

 **Grover** tells **Leo, Annabeth,** and **Apollo** to get away from his fire.

 **Travis** defeats **Luke** but spares his life.

 **Will, Kayla, Frank, Calypso** and **Octavian** sleep in shifts.

 **Reyna** passes out from exhaustion _(o_0)_

* * *

**DAY** **7** (wait no, never mind!)

 **Travis** severely slices **Zoe** with a sword ( _*tears start rolling down everyone's cheeks*)_

 **Kayla** receives a hatchet from...Austin? Sure, Austin!

 **Leo** receives fresh food from idk, Harley, I guess.

 **Apollo** sees smoke but doesn't investigate.

 **Calypso** fishes.

 **Will** fishes.

 **Reyna** and **Luke** team up ( _o_0)_

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:_  
**Zoe**

* * *

**NIGHT 7** (in which there are weird ships all around)

 **Kayla** and **Reyna** sleep in shifts ( _what happened to Luke?)_

 **Grover** stays up all night ( _me before exams)_

 **Annabeth** tends to **Luke's** wounds. ( _ew, Lukabeth)_

 **Leo** passes out from exhaustion. ( _-_-)_

 **Frank** screams for help.

 **Apollo** sings softly. ( _yep)_

 **Will** convinces **Travis** to snuggle with him. ( _Will/Travis? Wivris? Trill? Either way HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO KATIE AND NICO?!)_

 **Octavian** and **Calypso** set up camp for the night. ( _i can't with these ships)_

* * *

**DAY 8** (in which Will's heaps of infirmary things just grows)

 **Apollo, Grover, Annabeth,** and **Kayla** raid **Calypso's** camp. ( _Fs in the chat)_

 **Frank, Reyna, Travis** and **Luke** form an alliance. ( _bit late for that)_

 **Octavian** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Will** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. ( _okay, so, 2 Apollo kids have med stuff but this is the 3rd time Will's gotten some. Why is being a doctor his ONLY personality trait?!)_

 **Leo** searches for firewood. ( _you don't need that! just ignite yourself.)_

* * *

**NIGHT 8** (in which unaliving happens, but it's okay)

 **Leo** and **Reyna** team up for the day ( _Leyna?!)_

 **Will** thinks about home.

 **Apollo** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor who may or may not be Artemis.

 **Grover** receives a hatchet from Pan or something.

 **Calypso** throws a knife into **Octavian's** chest. ( _great! now Luke just needs to knifed too!)_

 **Kayla** fends **Travis, Annabeth,** and **Frank** away from her fire. ( _y'all better get yo butts away from her fire.)_

* * *

**DAY 9** (this is so sad, Alexa play the MacaRE(Y)NA)

 **Grover** hides in a bush.

 **Travis** collects fruit from a tree.

 **Kayla** travels to higher ground.

 **Frank** runs from **Apollo.** (0_o)

 **Calypso** walks for a while.

 **Reyna** dies from hypothermia ( _*sad violin music because Latina Queen #2 has gone down*)_

 **Luke** collects firewood.

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:_  
**Octavian :)**  
**Reyna :(**

* * *

**NIGHT 9** (the bad berries are back!)

 **Grover, Apollo, Kayla,** and **Annabeth** sleep in shifts.

 **Calypso** sees a fire but stays hidden.

 **Leo, Travis** and **Luke** discuss what might happen in the morning.

 **Frank** unknowingly eats toxic berries ( _nooooooo, my poor beast boi!)_

* * *

**THE FEAST**

(THE CORNUCOPIA HAS BEEN REPLENISHED WITH FOOD, WATER, SUPPLIES AND MEMOIRS FROM THE TRIBUTES FAMILIES)

 **Calypso, Grover,** and **Annabeth** track down and kill **Kayla** ( _I'd probably care more if she was a better character but ToA's kinda lame...)_

 **Travis** and **Leo** get into a fight over raw meat but **Leo** surrenders. ( _whaaaaaaaat? at least Leo could heat it up, what're you gonna with that raw meat, Travis? You're bad at fires!)_

 **Apollo, Luke** and **Will** decide not to go to the feast. ( _smart.)_

* * *

**DAY 10** (in which tree branches are murderous, apparently)

 **Luke** stabs **Travis** with a tree branch. ( _would that even hurt? don't try it, readers! i'm just wondering.)_

 **Will, Annabeth, Leo** and **Apollo** hunt for other tributes.

 **Calypso** sets off an explosive, killing **Grover.** ( _NO! G-MAN!)_

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:  
_ **Frank  
** **Kayla  
** **Travis  
** **Grover**

*checks statuses* omg, 5 people alive

* * *

**NIGHT 10** (in which Annabeth is very much overkill)

 **Annabeth** forces **Leo** to kill **Apollo** or **Luke.** He kills **Luke.** ( _I'd kill Luke too but dang, Annabeth!)_

 **Calypso unknowingly eats toxic berries.** ( _these people and their berries)_

 **Will** falls from a tree and dies. ( _yessssssss. I mean, I love Will in canon and all fanon where he's not a pushy_ _overbearing ray of sunshine but here...*shudder*)_

* * *

**DAY 11** (omg omg omg omg)

 **Leo, Annabeth,** and **Apollo** are fighting but **Apollo** runs as **Leo** kills **Annabeth.**

* * *

_FALLEN TRIBUTES:_  
**Luke  
** **Calypso  
** **Will  
** **Annabeth**

* * *

LEO DECAPITATES APOLLO WITH A SWORD.

THE WINNER IS LEO VALDEZ FROM DISTRICT 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placements:
> 
> 1st/WINNER: Leo Valdez, D.3, 4 Kills
> 
> 2nd. Apollo, D.12, 0 Kills
> 
> 3rd. Annabeth Chase, D.1, 1 Kill
> 
> 4th. Will Solace, D.11, 2 Kills
> 
> 5th. Calypso, D.3, 4 Kills
> 
> 6th. Luke Castellan, D.8, 3 Kills
> 
> 7th. Grover Underwood, D.7, 2 Kills
> 
> 8th. Travis Stoll, D.9, 2 Kills
> 
> 9th. Kayla Knowles, D.11, 0 Kills
> 
> 10th. Frank Zhang, D.4, 0 Kills
> 
> 11th. Reyna (Avila) Ramirez-Arellano, D.10, 0 Kills
> 
> 12th. Octavian, D.8, 1 Kill
> 
> 13th. Zoe Nightshade, D.5, 0 Kills
> 
> 14th. Thalia Grace, D.5, 0 Kills
> 
> 15th. Connor Stoll, D.9, 1 Kill
> 
> 16th. Nico di Angelo, D.6, 0 Kills
> 
> 17th. Piper McLean, D.2, 0 Kills
> 
> 18th. Jason Grace, D.2, 0 Kills
> 
> 19th. Hylla Ramirez Arellano, D.10, 0 Kills
> 
> 20th. Hazel Levesque, D.4, 0 Kills
> 
> 21st. Meg McCaffery, D.12, 0 Kills
> 
> 22nd. Bianca di Angelo, D.6, 0 Kills
> 
> 23rd. Juniper, D.7, 0 Kills
> 
> 24th/Last: Percy Jackson, D.1, 0 Kills


	2. Side-liners Are Not Sidelined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minor characters get a chance to shine!
> 
> D. 1: Nancy Bobofit (Percy's bully/classmate, Lightning Thief)  
> D. 1: Matt Sloan (Percy's bully/classmate, Sea of Monsters)
> 
> D. 2: Raj Mandeli (Percy's classmate/friend, Sea of Monsters)  
> D. 2: Tyson (HE IS NOT A MINOR CHARACTER HE IS AMAZING AND IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER HIM GO READ THE BOOKS AGAIN! But I didn't do him last time so here he is :D)
> 
> D. 3: Valentina Diaz (Daughter of Aphrodite, The Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 3: Drew Tanaka (Daughter of Aphrodite, Rick says she's just a mean girl, I say otherwise❤️, Lost Hero)
> 
> D. 4: Nyssa Barrera (Daughter of Hephaestus, Lost Hero and also Hidden Oracle? I think...)  
> D. 4: Harley (Son of Hephaestus, Lost Hero and Hidden Oracle)
> 
> D. 5: Julia Feingold (Daughter of Hermes, Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 5: Alice Miyazawa (Daughter of Hermes, Hidden Oracle)
> 
> D. 6: Cecil Markowitz (Son of Hermes, Will's friend, Blood of Olympus and Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 6: Lou Ellen Blackstone (Daughter of Hecate, Will's friend, Blood of Olympus and Hidden Oracle? Maybe I don't remember)
> 
> D. 7: Paulo Montes (yes that's the spelling, look it up, he's the guy that got his arms cut off, son of Hebe, Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 7: Sherman Yang (Son of Ares, Miranda's boyfriend, Hidden Oracle)
> 
> D. 8: Claudia (daughter of Cardea, legacy of Mercury, main character of Camp Jupiter Classified, which I have not read btw)  
> D. 8: Pranjal (son of Asclepius, grandson of Apollo, healer of Camp Jupiter, Tyrants Tomb)
> 
> D. 9: Lavinia Asimova (yes that's how her last name should be, I will not explain, y'all have the internet. Jewish, Russian, pink hair, dancer, ring a bell? Tyrants Tomb)  
> D. 9: Butch Walker (son of Iris, Lost Hero)
> 
> D. 10: Clovis (son of Hypnos, dream boi, has chronic fatigue which should never be a joke, Lost Hero and Blood of Olympus)  
> D. 10: Billie Ng (daughter of Demeter, Hidden Oracle)
> 
> D. 11: Chiara Benvenuti (daughter of Tyche, Damien's girlfriend, Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 11: Damien White (son of Nemesis, Chiara's boyfriend, Hidden Oracle)
> 
> D. 12: Malcolm Pace (son of Athena, Last Olympian, Hidden Oracle)  
> D. 12: Ellis Wakefield (son of Ares...who the heck is this guy??? Hidden Oracle)

**THE BLOODBATH** (in which half the tributes just run)

 **Harley,** **Julia Feingold, Matt Sloan, Clovis, Drew Tanaka, Valentina Diaz, Chiara Benvenuti, Cecil Markowitz,** and **Malcolm Pace** run away from the Cornucopia. _(dam, that's a lot of people!)_  
  
 **Lou Ellen Blackston** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
 **Damien White** breaks **Nyssa Barrera** 's nose for a basket of bread. (very _violent but I mean, Hunger Games!)_  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** finds a backpack full of camping equipment.  
  
 **Claudia** , **Ellis Wakefield** , **Nancy Bobofit** , and **Alice Miyazawa** share everything they gathered before running. ( _weird group but okay.)_  
  
**Billie Ng** , **Lavinia Asimova** , **Paulo Montes** , and **Tyson** share everything they gathered before running. ( _weirder group but okay!)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
 **Pranjal** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. ( _I mean, Apollo's his grandpa so makes sense)_  
  
 **Butch Walker** steps off his podium too soon and blows up. ( _RIP Butch :( you'll be missed by the few readers that remembered you existed)_

* * *

 **DAY 1** (in which everyone is wayyyyyy overkill)

 **Sherman Yang** , **Raj Mandeli** , **Chiara Benvenuti** , **Lavinia Asimova** , and **Claudia** hunt for other tributes. ( _o_0)_  
  
 **Lou Ellen Blackston** dies from an infection. ( _nooooooo Lou Ellen!)_  
  
 **Clovis** , **Damien White** , **Harley** , and **Matt Sloan** raid **Paulo Montes** 's camp while he is hunting. ( _0_0)_  
  
 **Billie Ng** forces **Julia Feingold** to kill **Ellis Wakefield** or **Valentina Diaz**. She decides to kill **Ellis Wakefield**. ( _WTF WTF WTF WTF)_  
  
 **Nancy Bobofit** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. ( _just say it was her rich-a$$ dad and move on, simulator, why must you torture me with the unknowns?)_  
  
 **Malcolm Pace** fishes. (... _good for him, I guess?)_  
  
 **Drew Tanaka** poisons **Tyson** 's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. ( _HOW DARE SHE TRY TO POISON TYSON? But also...no! Now we'll never get the depth her character deserved!)_  
  
 **Pranjal** picks flowers. ( _XD XD XD)_  
  
 **Nyssa Barrera** hunts for other tributes.   
  
**Cecil Markowitz** searches for firewood.

 **Alice Miyazawa** accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. ( _RIP)_

* * *

Fallen Tributes:  
 **Butch Walker  
** **Lou Ellen Blackstone  
** **Ellis Wakefield  
** **Drew Tanaka  
Alice Miyazawa**

* * *

 **NIGHT 1** (in which Tyson dies because that is the only important thing 😭😭😭)

 **Tyson** poisons **Chiara Benvenuti** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. ( _exactly what happened with him and Drew....noooooo Tyson!)_  
  
 **Matt Sloan** starts a fire. ( _ugh, why's he still here?)_  
  
 **Lavinia Asimova** goes to sleep. ( _Good for her!)_  
  
 **Harley** starts a fire.  
  
 **Paulo Montes** , **Nyssa Barrera** , **Raj Mandeli** , and **Nancy Bobofit** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. ( _um.....what?)_  
  
 **Damien White** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. ( _it was a baker from D. 2 named Bobby Joe)_  
  
 **Clovis** falls into a pit and dies. ( _RIP Clovis but also, LMAO MOOD)_  
  
 **Cecil Markowitz** destroys **Valentina Diaz** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
 **Malcolm Pace** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. ( _it was Will, wasn't it?)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** screams for help. ( _yike-y mcshmikey!)_  
  
 **Pranjal** tends to his wounds. ( _In character moment!)_  
  
 **Claudia** tends to **Julia Feingold** 's wounds.  
  
 **Billie Ng** dies from thirst. ( _RIP BILLIE YE SHALT BE MISSED)_

* * *

 **DAY 2** (in which I cry for hours because my son is gone)

 **Cecil Markowitz** tries to spear fish with a trident. ( _silly Cecil, you are not a son of Poseidon)_  
  
 **Paulo Montes** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** severely injures **Pranjal** and leaves him to die. ( _The irony of the very first South-Asian character in the series killing the only other South-Asian *shakes head* NO MY SON PRANJAL HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??? RIP *cue immense sobbing*)_  
  
 **Valentina Diaz** , **Malcolm Pace** , **Julia Feingold** , **Chiara Benvenuti** , and **Lavinia Asimova** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Matt Sloan** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
 **Nyssa Barrera** is pricked by thorns while picking berries. ( _ouch)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** and **Harley** pick flowers. ( _WTF)_  
  
 **Nancy Bobofit** makes a wooden spear.  
  
 **Damien White** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Claudia** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

Fallen Tributes:   
**Tyson** (D: D: D:)  
 **Clovis  
** **Billie Ng  
** **Pranjal** _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have grown way too attached to a character that was there for like 5 pages)_

* * *

 **NIGHT 2** (in which ghost stories make you happier, somehow)

 **Raj Mandeli** and **Claudia** hold hands. ( _HE KILLS MY SON AND THEN GOES AND HITS ON POOR PRANJAL'S CAMP MATE???)_  
  
 **Julia Feingold** , **Malcolm Pace** , and **Cecil Markowitz** unsuccessfully ambush **Chiara Benvenuti** , **Nancy Bobofit** , and **Harley** , who kill them instead. ( _epicc fail)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** , **Paulo Montes** , **Damien White** , and **Lavinia Asimova** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. ( _I DONT GET HOW THAT LIGHTENS THE MOOD??)_  
  
 **Valentina Diaz** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Matt Sloan** sees a fire, but stays hidden. ( _whyyyyy are the bullies still here)_  
  
 **Nyssa Barrera** cooks her food before putting her fire out.

* * *

 **DAY 3** (in which no one dies :D)

 **Raj Mandeli** travels to higher ground.  
  
 **Harley** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
 **Sherman Yang** discovers a river.  
  
 **Valentina Diaz** overhears **Paulo Montes** and **Nancy Bobofit** talking in the distance.  
  
 **Nyssa Barrera** injures herself.  
  
 **Matt Sloan** runs away from **Chiara Benvenuti**.  
  
 **Damien White** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Lavinia Asimova** makes a wooden spear.  
  
 **Claudia** discovers a cave.

* * *

Fallen Tributes (ONLY 12 TRIBUTES STILL ALIVE D:):  
 **Julia Feingold  
** **Malcolm Pace  
** **Cecil Markowitz**

* * *

**NIGHT 3**

**Raj Mandeli** cooks his food before putting his fire out.   
  
**Harley** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. ( _get some lessons from Raj)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** thinks about winning.  
  
 **Nancy Bobofit** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Chiara Benvenuti** looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Nyssa Barrera** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. ( _probably Leo)_  
  
 **Claudia** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
 **Lavinia Asimova** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. ( _Lester???)_  
  
 **Valentina Diaz** and **Paulo Montes** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
 **Matt Sloan** lets **Damien White** into his shelter.

* * *

 **DAY 4** (in which Raj #cantstopwontstop)

 **Valentina Diaz** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** severely injures **Nyssa Barrera** , but puts her out of her misery. ( _FIRST YOU KILL MY SON AND THEN NYSSA? HOW DARE YOU! This is literally my villain origin story.)_  
  
 **Matt Sloan** fishes.  
  
 **Claudia** , **Sherman Yang** , **Harley** , and **Paulo Montes** track down and kill **Nancy Bobofit**. ( _1 bully down! 1 to go!)_  
  
 **Chiara Benvenuti** searches for a water source.  
  
 **Lavinia Asimova** tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
 **Damien White** practices his archery.

* * *

Fallen Tributes:  
 **Nyssa Barrera  
** **Nancy Bobofit**

* * *

 **NIGHT 4 (** in which nothing interesting happens *yawns*)

 **Chiara Benvenuti** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
 **Damien White** screams for help. ( _mkay slightly interesting, what's going on)_  
  
 **Claudia** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Paulo Montes** , **Valentina Diaz** , **Sherman Yang** , and **Matt Sloan** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** , **Lavinia Asimova** , and **Harley** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

* * *

 **DAY 5** (in which you need to just pretend I wrote something interesting here, okay?)

 **Lavinia Asimova** searches for a water source.  
  
 **Chiara Benvenuti** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. ( _Nico??? You helping out your fellow Italian???)_  
  
 **Harley** chases **Damien White**.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** travels to higher ground. ( _the audacity of this guy to not be dead yet, I-)_

 **Matt Sloan** chases **Claudia**.  
  
 **Valentina Diaz** overhears **Paulo Montes** and **Sherman Yang** talking in the distance.

* * *

Fallen Tributes:  
None

*checks statuses* HARLEY HAS 4 KILLS?????? He's like 8!

* * *

 **NIGHT 5** (in which Matt dies! But so do others D:)

 **Sherman Yang** sets an explosive off, killing **Valentina Diaz**. _(RIP to my 3rd favorite child of Aphrodite)_  
  
 **Paulo Montes** , **Raj Mandeli** , and **Claudia** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
 **Lavinia Asimova** tracks down and kills **Matt Sloan**. ( _MWAHAHAHAHAHA)_  
  
 **Harley** thinks about winning.  
  
 **Damien White** throws a knife into **Chiara Benvenuti** 's chest. ( _DUDE THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND WTF)_

* * *

 **THE FEAST** (in which people are killed as they try to run)

 **Raj Mandeli** and **Lavinia Asimova** decide to work together to get more supplies. ( _Lavinia, dni with that murderer)_  
  
 **Claudia** decides not to go to The Feast. ( _smart!)_  
  
 **Sherman Yang** kills **Harley** as he tries to run.   
  
**Paulo Montes** kills **Damien White** as he tries to run.

* * *

 **DAY 6** (in which I TOLD YOU, LAVINIA!)

 **Sherman Yang** kills **Claudia** with her own weapon. ( _o_0)_  
  
 **Paulo Montes** injures himself.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** bashes **Lavinia Asimova** 's head against a rock several times. ( _*cries in 50 different languages*)_

* * *

Fallen Tributes (3 PEOPLE ALIVE Y'ALL):  
 **Valentina Diaz  
** **Matt Sloan  
** **Chiara Benvenuti  
** **Harley  
Damien White  
Claudia  
Lavinia Asimova**

* * *

 **NIGHT 6** (in which stuff goes down)

 **Raj Mandeli** thinks about winning.  
  
 **Paulo Montes** and **Sherman Yang** talk about the tributes still alive.

* * *

 **DAY 7** (in which the simulator enjoys suspense)

 **Sherman Yang** and **Paulo Montes** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Raj Mandeli** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

* * *

 **ARENA EVENT** (in which I go 0_0):

A fire spreads throughout the arena.  
  
 **Paulo Montes** and **Raj Mandeli** fail to find a safe spot and suffocate.

* * *

Fallen Tributes:  
 **Paulo Montes** ( _at least he didn't get his arms chopped off again)  
_ **Raj Mandeli** ( _he might be a murderer but...RIP my fellow South-Asian)_

* * *

 _ **THE WINNER IS**_ SHERMAN YANG _**FROM**_ DISTRICT 7

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACEMENTS:  
> 1st/WINNER: Sherman Yang, D.7, 4 Kills  
> 2nd/Runner Up: Raj Mandeli, D.2, 3 Kills  
> 3rd: Paulo Montes, D.7, 2 Kills  
> 4th: Lavinia Asimova, D.9, 1 Kill  
> 5th: Claudia, D.8, 1 Kill  
> 6th: Damien White, D.11, 1 Kill  
> 7th: Harley, D.4, 4 Kills  
> 8th: Chiara Benvenuti, D.11, 3 Kills  
> 9th: Matt Sloan, D.1, 0 Kills (HOW IS HE THE PACIFIST PJDhbvGHDNS)  
> 10th: Valentina Diaz, D. 3, 0 Kills  
> 11th: Nancy Bobofit, D.1, 3 Kills  
> 12th: Nyssa Barrera, D. 4, 0 Kills  
> 13th: Cecil Markowitz, D. 6, 0 Kills  
> 14th: Malcolm Pace, D. 12, 0 Kills  
> 15th: Julia Feingold, D. 5, 1 Kill  
> 16th: Pranjal, D.8, 0 Kills (😔)  
> 17th: Billie Ng, D. 10, 0 Kills  
> 18th: Clovis, D. 10, 0 Kills  
> 19th: Tyson, D.2, 0 Kills  
> 20th: Alice Miyazawa, D. 5, 0 Kills  
> 21st: Drew Tanaka, D.3, 0 Kills  
> 22nd: Ellis Wakefield, D.12, 0 Kills  
> 23rd: Lou Ellen Blackstone, D.6, 0 Kills  
> 24th/Last: Butch Walker, D. 9, 0 Kills


End file.
